Distintos tipos de máscara
by ShinIshida
Summary: Y pensar que Kano, una sombra mentirosa, alguna vez caería enamorado Momo. Él pensaba que era un rayo de sol radiante, honesto, que no ocultaba nada tras esa hermosa sonrisa. Pero cómo todos sabemos, no se puede vivir sin engaños. Todos tenemos que usar distintos tipos de máscara. (KanoMomo One-Shot)


**Distintos tipos de máscara**

Todo el mundo tiene cosas que no quiere mostrar. Partes de su ser que no quiere que sean reveladas. Hay personas que se ocultan tras una máscara y es imposible detectar si fingen o no, pero hay otras que por un simple descuido pueden revelar sin querer ese lado oculto de ellos mismos.

Esta es la historia del cómo el maestro de las mentiras y engaños, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la única persona que parecía un rayo de sol, completamente honesto y radiante. Con una forma de ser tan alegre y única, que si no se hubiera equivocado ese día, ni siquiera esta sombra mentirosa habría notado el secreto que mantenía profundamente dormido dentro de su ser. Su única e imperfecta máscara.

OoO

~¡Hoy la famosísima Idol, Kisaragi Momo dará uno de los conciertos más importantes de su carrera en la música, asegúrense de tener ya sus entradas para este evento, el más único e irresistible que "capturará sus miradas"!~

Solté un gran suspiro y a la vez una pequeña risa. Momo en verdad es increíble, es una buena chica. Sabes que si tienes un problema va a estar ahí dándote ánimos…En verdad es una chica increíble.

Seguí mi caminata por la cuidad, las personas iban todas en un solo sentido. Y yo hacia el lado contrario. Eso me puso algo pensativo. ¿Será que siempre voy a ir en el lado opuesto del carril? ¿No hay nadie en una misma dirección que la mía? Le dediqué una mirada vaga al montón de gente a mi lado derecho, y luego volteé al lado izquierdo, donde mi imagen era reflejada por el cristal transparente de las ventanas de un edificio.

Ya faltaba cada vez menos para llegar al lugar que tanto deseaba volver a ver. Ese pequeño apartamento oculto en el reloj mecánico, poco a poco se había convertido en una especie de hogar para mí.

Pensaba también en ella…Kisaragi Momo…Es la hermana de Shintaro, un buen amigo mío. Querida y estimada por todos los miembros de nuestra pequeña organización…Es una gran chica. Desde el día que Kido la trajo a la base, pensé que había algo especial, algo que me hacía quererla. Después de todo es radiante cómo un sol, es evidente que llama la atención de todo el mundo. Es una idol juvenil después de todo…Pero al que más ha captado es a mí, aunque yo ni en un millón de años lo demostraría. Creo que eso me hace un poco "tsundere" como lo es Kido…Pero, eso está de más mencionarlo…

—¡Ya regresé!—Anuncié con una voz animada al abrir la puerta de la base. Para mi sorpresa, no hubo respuesta.

"¿Se habrán ido todos?" Formulé esa pregunta en mi cabeza y empecé a caminar hacia el sofá, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Mis pasos hacían eco en la aparentemente vacía habitación. Hasta que llegué al sofá, y al mirarlo, mi sorpresa fue tanta que brinqué del susto.

Momo estaba ahí, dormida, recostada ocupando todo el largo del sillón. Me acerqué con curiosidad, y al ver su rostro, pude darme cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Mis ojos se abrieron considerablemente, las marcas en su rostro no mentían. ¿Ella había llorado hasta quedarse dormida? Jamás imaginé que vería a la radiante Momo en ese estado. No quería despertarla…Así que acorté la distancia entre nosotros mientras miraba esas hermosas facciones…Todo en ella era tan perfecto…Su aspecto, su voz…Su personalidad…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué nuevamente, hasta el punto en que nuestros labios chocaron entre sí, y esto la despertó. Exaltado, volví a la posición inicial, tomando cierta distancia de ella. Pero al parecer había podido ver lo que hice hace unos momentos.

—Uhm?...¿Kano-san?...—Para mi suerte, seguía adormilada. Pero eso de antes me dejó pensando. Tenía que aprovechar que no había nadie allí y hacer la pregunta directamente.

—Momo-chan…¿Estuviste llorando?—Su rostro se tensó en una mueca de total sorpresa.

—No…yo…—A leguas se notaba que mentía. No hacía falta ser adivino para saberlo.

—Mientes—Dije cortante.

—S-sí…E-es por el concierto…Yo…En realidad tengo mucho miedo de equivocarme…De hacerlo ya no ser esa persona alegre que conocen…Siento que si deshago mi sonrisa ustedes me odiarán…—Posé mis manos sobre los hombros de ella, volviendo a acercarme hasta que pude sentir su aliento agitado.

—Nadie puede sonreír siempre…Créeme, lo sé…—Desactivé mi habilidad, y en mis manos cayó una máscara negra y blanca.

—Kano-san…—Ella estaba completamente helada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

—Muéstrame tu verdadero rostro…Yo te enseñé el mío…—Al igual que ella, comencé a llorar en silencio.

—Kano…—La radiante chica al fin había comprendido que no sólo ella fingía…Se lanzó a abrazarme con fuerza, y a llorar en mis hombros con fuerza…Yo hice lo mismo.

¿Por qué? Fácil. Todos tenemos que engañar las miradas. Sea cual sea la razón. Siempre habrá diferentes tipos de máscara.

OoO


End file.
